1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ambulatory aids and the like, and more particularly to a walker glide in the form of a resilient ball provided with a plurality of holes for installing over the lower end of a walker leg. The ball is repositioned to expose a fresh surface beneath the end of the walker leg whenever the bottom surface of the ball becomes worn.
2. Description of the Related Art
Walkers, canes, crutches, and the like are conventionally used to assist the walking of persons who have physical difficulty in ambulation for whatever reason, i.e., illness, injury, etc. While some persons may be able to get by using only a cane, or perhaps a pair of crutches, others require the additional support and stability provided by a walker. Such walkers conventionally have four legs extending downwardly from a generally rectangular frame, with the user supporting him or herself upon the frame and progressively shifting the walker forward with each step. In many cases the walker is equipped with rollers or wheels on the two forward legs, with a fixed tip (crutch tip, etc.) on the two rearward legs. Other walkers are equipped with fixed tips on all four legs. The technique of use generally results in a fair amount of sliding and shuffling of the walker over the surface, particularly with the rear legs, thus scraping the lower ends of the legs over the surface.
Accordingly, such walkers are conventionally equipped with some form of resilient pad on the bottom end of each leg to avoid marring the floor and to reduce noise. It has been found by many users of such walkers that the relatively small diameter crutch tip type of pad with its relatively sharp lower edge and flat bottom is prone to catching upon various articles resting upon the floor, such as electrical cords, the edges of rugs, etc. Also, the rubber material of which such tips are formed generally results in a relatively high coefficient of friction between the walker and the underlying surface, thus making it difficult for the user of the walker to shuffle or slide the walker across the surface.
As a result, many users of such devices install tennis balls or some other type of ball of about the same size upon the lower ends of the non-roller or non-wheel walker legs. The larger diameter of the tennis ball passes over such potential obstacles as electrical cords and the edges of rugs and the like, without catching or snagging upon them. Tennis balls or the like also provide somewhat less friction when weight is applied to the walker, thus allowing the user to slide the walker over the surface. Moreover, tennis balls and the like do not mar the underlying surface and do not produce any significant noise or sound when a walker so equipped is used. These ball configuration pads or leg tips are known as “glides,” due to their action in sliding over the surface and various obstacles thereon as the walker is shuffled forward during use.
However, walker glides formed of tennis balls have certain drawbacks. The primary problem with the use of tennis balls is that the napped surfaces of the balls tend to wear relatively rapidly, particularly when used outdoors upon rough surfaces such as concrete sidewalks and pavement. The resulting exposed rubber surface of the bare area of the ball acts much like a rubber crutch tip, producing a chattering effect that is difficult to control as the walker slides over the underlying surface. The wear can progress to the point that a hole is cut or worn completely through the bottom of the tennis ball, thus allowing the bottom end of the walker leg to protrude through the bottom hole and allowing the ball to ride up the leg of the walker, thereby negating the function of the ball.
Tennis ball installation cannot be readily accomplished when an existing crutch tip of larger diameter than the walker leg is installed, as the hole in the ball will not fit over the crutch tip without enlarging the hole to the extent that the ball does not remain securely affixed to the bottom of the walker leg. Thus, the relatively sharp edge of the otherwise unprotected tubular walker leg within the ball acts as a “cookie cutter” or die, tending to cut or tear out a hole in the bottom of the tennis ball. This can occur in relatively short order when the walker is used outdoors. When this occurs, the conventional solution is to remove the tennis ball and discard it, and install a new ball on the lower end of the walker leg. With at least two of the four legs requiring a ball, this clearly becomes costly in a short period of time.
Thus, a walker glide solving the aforementioned problems is desired.